I don't even know
by mickeyriku
Summary: MickeyRiku. Rated M because I don't know what to rate it as. Written for my friends


It was a nice, sunny day at the beach today and it was a perfect day for Mickey to take his boyfriend, Riku, out for a date.

"Are you enjoying this beautiful sunset, my love?" Mickey smiled at Riku.

Riku smiled back and answered with "lol no."

"You mean you want to go somewhere else?" Mickey felt bad and looked down.

"Naw, I was just kidding. But yeah, I do want to go somewhere else, like your bedroom~" Riku blushed and thought what he said was dumb.

"Hehe, you could have just said so!" Mickey grabbed Riku's hand and teleported to his castle, in his own room. It was actually Riku's first time being in Mickey's room, and he was surprised at how big and pretty it was. Riku also saw a poster with him shirtless on the wall and a few unicorn stickers. "…." "Haha, sorry Riku but I just love you so much!" Mickey laughed. Riku was actually staring at the unicorns, but oh well.

"Would you like me to bring you something to eat?" Mickey asked his boyfriend.

"Sure," said Riku. Mickey went out of his room to get some food for him to eat.

_A few minutes later…_

"I'm back!" Mickey opened the door and was happy to see Riku again, even though he just went out to get some food. "Sorry for making you wait."

"It's okay," Riku smiled. Mickey sat next to Riku and gave him the food. Riku looked at it for a while and started eating eat. "…? You're not going to eat anything?" Riku stared at his lover with a worried look on his face. "Yep! It's okay, I'm just not hungry. I ate a lot this morning." Mickey was happy that his boyfriend was worried about him.

Mickey was looking at Riku's face while he was eating, and he can't help but think he's really cute and sexy at the same time.

Riku finished eating and placed the empty bowl on the bed. He just realized that he has been eating in Mickey's bedroom, and even on the bed. He felt rude and apologized to Mickey, thinking that he might have spilled some bits of food on the bed.

"Haha, it's okay! You're free to do what you want in this room," Mickey winked.

Mickey then spotted a few rice near Riku's mouth. Mickey blushed while moving himself closer to Riku to lick it off.

"W-wha-?!" Riku was surprised and blushed a lot. "There was rice on your face!" Mickey replied.

"Oh… I could have removed it myself though," Riku blushed and looked away.

"Hey, Riku, I think it's time for us to _do it_," said Mickey.

"Do what?" Riku was still blushing while looking away.

Mickey smirked and said, "Oh, you know…" Mickey pinned Riku down on the bed and slipped his hands into Riku's pants. "W-wait! I wasn't ready for this…!" "It's alright sweetie, I'll try my best not to make you feel pain." Mickey continued moving his hand around in Riku's pants, and finally touched his d*ck. Mickey stroked it carefully and said "Wow, Riku, you're big…"

"Of course I am…" Riku said, embarrassed. "You sure are liking this, aren't you?"

Mickey pulled his hand out of his pants and started removing Riku's clothings. After taking off his top, he went down and removed his belt and pants. Mickey was staring at Riku's naked body and the only thing he could think was 'sexy'. Riku blushed again and stared at Mickey, who was on top of him. "Please be gentle…" said Riku. "I will! For now…" Mickey answered.

Mickey stared at Riku's d*ck for a while and started to suck on it. "M-Mickey…"

Mickey could tell that his lover was feeling good, and started going faster. "Ahh! Stop." Riku said.

"What is it?" Mickey looked at Riku with a confused look on his face. Riku didn't say anything for a few seconds and finally said "Take off _your _clothes…"

Mickey smiled and took off his own clothes… or pants, whatever it is. "Never knew mice had one." Riku was surprised when he saw Mickey's dick.

Mickey laughed a bit and told Riku to turn his body around, his back facing Mickey. Before putting his dick in, Mickey passionately kissed Riku. Mickey then put it in Riku's butt and moaned a bit. Mickey thought Riku's face looked like it was in pain, so he asked Riku what was wrong. "I need to shit," Riku said. Mickey took his d*ck out of Riku and Riku quickly put his clothes back on and ran to the toilet.


End file.
